


'The Room' through Google Translate

by MoonSilverSprite



Series: Translations of Terrible Works [3]
Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite
Summary: Tommy WIseau's hilarious and tedious mess has been placed through Google Translate for your amusement.
Series: Translations of Terrible Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617412
Kudos: 2





	'The Room' through Google Translate

**Author's Note:**

> The translated sections are in italics, while the really translated sections are directly underneath.
> 
> I'm just waiting for Tommy Wiseau to be one of Roger Smith's personas in _American Dad_. It's actually sad that this would make sense.

The Room is a movie created in 2003. It is directed, produced and written by Tommy Wiseau, who also stars in this movie as the character Johnny.

_The room is 2003. Directed, produced and written by Tommy Wisso, Johnny.  
The Body Theater was founded in 2003 by Tom von von Wiesem and Tommy Weiss._

In this movie, Johnny lives in an apartment with his fiancée Lisa. It is not stated how old either of them are, but Lisa appears several years younger than Johnny. Johnny is a bland character and I do not just mean that he resembles a vampire. He has no personality whatsoever outside of being strange. His accent is impossible to place and his lines are very poorly dubbed. Perhaps these reasons are why Lisa wants to have sex with every other man in this movie.

_In this movie, Johnny and his girlfriend Lisa live in the apartment. There is no set age, but Johnny looks a few years younger than Johnny. Johnny is a boring character and I didn't want him to look like a vampire. He has no personality but he has personality. No accent was found and the lines were very repetitive. Perhaps these reasons explain why Lisa wants to have sex with the other people in this movie.  
In the film, their children Nioni Uni and Lisa are living. Nianni was tired of being around a year younger than Johnny Bunny and she didn't like being a vampire. No one, not at all. The digits will not appear unless the fonts are ready. This explains why Leah wanted to meet other people in the movie._

After Johnny comes home from work one day, a boy named Denny comes by. Johnny and Lisa go upstairs to have sex, but Denny comes in after them, saying that he likes watching them. Johnny tells him that ‘two’s great, but three’s a crowd’. Denny then decides to leave them.

_The day after Johnny returned from work, a boy named Danny arrived. Johnny and Lisa had sex, but Danny later said he wanted to see them. Johnny told him, "Two are right, three are right." So Danny decided to leave.  
One day he saw Danny's son, Nion. O'Neill and Leon have dreams, but Dan says he wants to see them. "Two and three. All three are good." Then you decide._

Johnny and Lisa then take the whole night to have sex. They change positions according to which camera is shooting. At one point it appears as if Johnny is having sex with her bellybutton.

_Johnny and Lisa get up all night at 6 p.m. Change the setting according to the camera. One day, Johnny seems to have sex with his stomach.  
Owen Owen and Lisa at four in the afternoon, sharing photos. One day Johnny was lying on his stomach._

The following day, Lisa’s mother comes to visit. Lisa tells her that she doesn’t love Johnny anymore and that he is not interesting. Lisa’s mother states that Johnny supports and provides for Lisa, even though we are never shown what jobs either of them have.

_The next day Lisa's mother came to see her. Lisa said Johnny didn't like her and that it wasn't fun. Lisa's mother said they supported Johnny, even though we had never seen his work.  
The next day, Leah's mother visited her. According to Lisa, there is no need for O'Neill. Lisa's mother asks her to support John, whom she has never seen before._

Lisa then invites Johnny’s friend Mark over with plans to seduce him. Even though she gives him wine, has music playing and wears a sexy dress, he is too stupid to realize what she wants. But he gives in and they have sex on the staircase.

_Lisa later bought her friend Johnny Mark on the phone. He drinks, plays music, wears sexy clothes but funny and doesn't know what he wants. But he also gave in to sex school.  
Lisa was named after her daughter, Uni Mark's mother. Drink, play music and dress properly. She doesn't know what she wants, but it doesn't work_

Johnny goes to a flower shop to buy a bouquet of red roses. The woman behind the counter does not seem to recognize him until he removes his sunglasses. She then hands him a bouquet, he pets a dog and then walks out.

_Johnny went to the flower garden and bought a bouquet of red roses. The woman at the table couldn't identify himself until he removed the sunglasses. He gave her a wreath and the dog stroked.  
Someone went to the flower market and bought a red flower section. Ena, who was sitting at the table, could only see her until she took the bottle. He bit and kissed the dog._

When Johnny returns home, he tells Lisa that he didn’t get his promotion. He says that his bosses betrayed him, don’t keep their promises and he doesn’t care anymore.

_When Johnny returned home, he told Lisa she wasn't being prevented. He said his boss was deceived and kept his promise, that he didn't care.  
When Johnoni returns home, he says that Lisa is not feeling well. He vowed that the chief would lie to him not to interfere._

Lisa’s mother is drinking tea with her the next day when she announces that she has breast cancer. Lisa becomes upset and tells her mother that Johnny got drunk and hit her. At this point the mother replies that Johnny doesn’t drink.

_Lisa's mother drank tea when she announced the next day that she had breast cancer. Lisa was angry and told her mother that Johnny was drunk and hit her. At this point Johnny Mama did not respond to the drink.  
Lisa's mother cooked the day after the cancer. Lisa reached out to Ahmad and told his mother that Jononi was crazy. Mom didn't bring me a drink._

Two of Lisa’s friends enter the apartment and have sex on a couch. They are interrupted by Lisa and her mother. Lisa’s mother asks what these characters are doing here. This is a question that the audience wonders as well.

_Two Lisin girls come to the apartment and fall in love with the track. Lisa and her mother were taken. Lisa's mother asked what these characters were doing. This is an issue raised by the company.  
The daughter-in-law of Lee Chen's visit to the village and the behavior was celebrated. Lisa comes with her mother. Lisa's mother describes what people are doing. This is a difficult issue._

Denny is on the roof when he is threatened by a drug dealer with a gun. When Johnny and Mark pull the dealer away, Lisa asks Denny what happened. Denny explains that he borrowed some money from him and the dealer wants him to pay this back. Lisa tells Denny that she and Johnny will look after him and help him. Johnny says he will take Denny home.

_He was standing on his head when Danny was threatened by a drug dealer. When Johnny and Mark returned to the store, Lisa asked Danny what had happened. Danny explained that he had loaned him the money and that the businessman was trying to pay it back. Lisa told Danny that she and Johnny would take care of him and help him. Johnny said he wanted to bring Danny home.  
Danny stood over his head drinking alcohol. When Johnny and Mark return to the store, Lisa asks Dan what to do. Danny said he gave her the money he was giving her that the bank was trying to repay. Lisa tells Danny to go online and help her. Who told Danny that he should come home?_

Later Johnny and Mark are on the roof again. Johnny rants that he did not hit Lisa. Mark tells Johnny a story about a cheating woman who was beaten up so badly that she ended up in hospital. This piece of news causes Johnny to laugh.

_Later, Johnny and Mark returned to the bar. Johnny said he didn't see Lisa. Mark said Johnny was eventually beaten and taken to the hospital. That message made John laugh.  
Johnny and Mark returned to the box. Lisa says she doesn't know he's gone? Mark said Nei was injured in the accident and was taken to the hospital. This silver pillar burns._

Denny comes up and tells Johnny that he thinks he is in love with Lisa. Johnny seems to take this news rather well considering the circumstances. Johnny says to Denny that Lisa loves him as well; as a person and as a human bean.

_Danny came over and told Johnny that he thought he was in love with Lisa. In this case, Johnny seems to know this report. Johnny told Danny that Lisa loved him.  
Tollsoni tells Nion that he thinks in time, like Lisa, that Nion already knows what to say. So tell Dan well, Lisa._

That evening, Lisa does not want to talk to Johnny. He says that she is lying and she is tearing him apart.

_That night Lisa didn't want to talk to Johnny. He lay down and fell.  
Lisa didn't want to talk to O'Neill that night. Who am I?_

The guys met up to toss around a football in an alley. One of them falls over for seemingly no reason.

_The boys gathered and threw the ball into the lane. One fell for no reason.  
Children carry children and put them on their shoulders. This woman because it cannot be used for any reason._

Johnny and Mark have a talk with their friend Peter. Johnny calls Peter a chicken.

_Johnny and Mark meet Peter. Johnny called Peter Vichichas.  
Who asked Mark, Peter Wichita and Peter Peterney?_

The next day Johnny and the other guys dress up in tuxedos and throw around a football. They then take them off and go to a restaurant. While sat at a table, Johnny asks Mark how his sex life is. Mark says that he can’t tell him that, to Johnny’s confusion.

_The next day, Johnny and the other guys had to play tuxedo and football. Then he took them out and went to the restaurant. Johnny sat down at the table and asked Mark what his sex life was like. Mark said Johnny was not missing.  
The next day, Noni plays smoke and slices. I took her to a restaurant. The man sat down at the table and asked Mark what he was doing. According to Mark, Neon is not a winner._

When Mark goes to Johnny’s apartment, Lisa seduces him again and the two have sex on her bed.

_When Marcus came over to meet Johnny, Lisa laughed again and both sexes were in bed.  
When I met Marcus Johnoni and I laughed at Lisa, not all the guys were there._

After Mark goes to throw a football about with Johnny, he goes back to the apartment. He again seems surprised when Lisa wants to have sex with him. When he has left, Lisa’s mother comes in to talk to her and Lisa yet again says that she no longer loves Johnny.

_Mark and Johnny threw the ball and returned to the apartment. She was shocked when Lisa wanted to sleep with him. During the trip Lisa's mother joined her, and Liza again said that Johnny no longer liked her.  
Mark and Johnny get the ball around. Lisa surprised him because he wanted to sleep with her. Mrs. Leia was with her, and Lisa says they were not John O'Neill._

That night Johnny’s friends come to his apartment and throw a surprise party for his birthday. Once Lisa and Mark are left alone, they have sex, but are interrupted. Johnny tries to fight Mark, but they are pulled apart by a friend who asks Johnny what planet he is on. Johnny and Mark fight again and Johnny goes to his room.

_In the afternoon, Johnny's friends walked into his apartment and were amazed. Lisa and Marcus break, six. Johnny tried to fight Mark, but he was far from being the friend who asked him on Earth. Johnny and Mark talked, and Johnny walked into his room.  
That same night his girlfriend agreed. Lisa and Marcus were in the top six on the board. A Panic Syndrome? Johnny Hani and Mark, not far from their friends, were not what they had said at the event. The daughter returns to Johnny._

Once all the guests have left, Lisa calls Mark over to have sex. Johnny has a temper tantrum and seems to be angry, although it is hard to tell with how bad Wiseau’s acting is. He then takes a gun from his drawer and shoots himself in the head.

_When all the guests returned, Lisa asked for sex. Johnny felt sick and angry, but he didn't know how bad Sue was playing. He took the gun out of the box and shot him in the head.  
Lisa's vacation should be back. Pain and anger? But he didn't know he was playing well, so he took the gun to the chest and killed him._

Lisa and Mark kneel by Johnny’s body and Lisa asks if he is dead. She then asks Mark if she still has him. Denny comes in and breaks down on seeing that Johnny has died. The three of them begin to weep as the movie ends.

_Lisa and Marcus got down with John and asked if Lisa was dead. Then he asked if Mark was still there. Seeing Johnny's death, Danny fell apart. Three fun at the end of the movie.  
Lisa and Mark contact John Eun to ask if Lisa is dead. Mark asked. Danny was shocked by O'Neill's death. This is my third favorite movie by the end of the movie_


End file.
